When Sick
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: Men are babies when they're sick. It's a known fact, that all women can prove and all men choose to deny. Men are all like that. Even aspiring doctors. It's a Logan/Lucy pairing.


**A/N: I've been working on this all day, seriously. The beginning was hard to write, but the rest of it was a serious challenge. Here ya go. **

* * *

"When Sick"

Men are babies when they're sick. It's a known fact, that all women can prove and all men choose to deny. Men are all like that. Even aspiring doctors.

"What do you _want_ Kendall?" Lucy swung open her door to reveal three goober heads, none of which was _her_ goober head. That made the interruption of her music that much more annoying.

"Well, Logan is sick, we have no idea how to take care of him, and neither Katie nor my mom are at home, so, since you're a girl, and Logan's girlfriend, you might want to help us take care of him?" All three boys brought their hands up in a begging manner and made the appropriate noises to go along with it.

"Well, I'm going to ignore the somewhat sexiest statement you just made there, and follow you back to your apartment. Lead the way." Her no-nonsense tone made the boys stand up straight, and walk without any words back to their apartment. She was doing this purely for the reason that her boyfriend was sick, and without her boyfriend, she had far less to entertain herself with for the next day or two. It was all ultimately for her; at least, that's what she told herself.

"Lucy! Hey, what are you doin' here?" Logan grinned like a child when he saw the girl that he had just been thinking about. Just like her, he relied on the relationship between the two to entertain him. They had come to expect that any time together would result some sort of memorable event.

"Your oafish friends came to me telling me that you were sick, and with no person who was smart enough to help you. Isn't it ironic that the people who know anything about medicine are the ones who are either not here or is the one sick," Lucy pointed out. Logan laughed, which turned into a cough. Lucy frowned.

"So what exactly is wrong with you right now?" Lucy asked bluntly. Logan tried laughing again, but wheezed shortly after.

"Stop talking, you're going to kill me," he breathed. Lucy laughed. Well there's a thought.

"Well first things first…I have to take your temperature. Then, I can get you some water, because you're sweating…and, can your stomach take anything?" Logan shook his head, and Lucy stuck that piece of information in her head. The she left the bedroom, repeating the steps in her head. The other three goober heads awaited outside the door.

"Well?" Kendall spoke up, startling Lucy as she had not noticed them. She glared, hiding the fact she had been caught off guard.

"He's sick." Well, that _really_ helped them a whole bunch.

"So what are we going to do?" Lucy couldn't help roll her eyes at the ridiculous question.

"Well, you are going to do what I say, right down to the exact detail. Right now, you're going to tell me where the thermometer is." All three pointed to a cupboard above the counter. They even used only their right arms to do it. These boys spend_ way _too much time together.

"Thank you. Now, I have to warn you, it's only a matter of time before-" Lucy was cut off by a dry voice.

"_I need waterrrrrrrr," _Logan whined. Lucy sighed, because, of course, that was just what she was going to warn the others about.

"The whining. All males whine and whimper at sickness, and when they're healthy they claim to be stronger than females. That's a whole jackpot of crooked logic. Boys, I'm only going to say this once. If you feel you're about to explode if you hear him utter another word, go scream into a pillow, and suck it up because until he's okay again he won't stop. Understand?" Horrified, all three boys nodded in unison.

"_Lucyyyy_," Logan could be heard again. The said girl rolled her eyes. The boys got the feeling that she would be doing that a lot over the course of the next few-

"Alright boys, walk and talk." Lucy walked back into Logan and Kendall's bedroom. The three monkey-heads glanced at each other and then followed their favorite rock star into the room.

"Hey, sweetie…just put this in your mouth, and hold it under your tongue for a minute." Logan weakly smiled at her.

"Can I get a kiss once it's out of my mouth?" Logan seemed to say. Lucy laughed as if she'd heard something ridiculous.

"As if! Let's say…you get a kiss when you're better. That'll give you some motivation!"

"Oh, and, can someone please tell me when Mrs. Knight and Katie are going to get home?" Heck, Kelly might be some good help at the moment.

"They'll be back tomorrow." Okay, so she won't have to deal with him but _maybe _twenty four hours.

"Can I take the thing out now? My mouth _hurts_," Logan whimpered. A roll of the eyes came from the only female in the room. She ripped the thermometer from his mouth (which he mildly protested to), and checked it. 100.4. That's _great_.

"Okay, definite fever, Kendall, go get three bottles of water. If there are none, James, be ready by the door to go to my apartment and get some. Carlos, you stay here with Logan. If he says he's hot, take the blankets off the areas of his body that's hot, and same thing for cold. At least, I think that's what you're supposed to do…oh, and someone make sure his head is elevated. I know _that_'s right." All three boys reluctantly moved out of their strange triangle formation (yeah, that's what they were in) and were off to do their own separate tasks.

* * *

Lucy _herself_ felt like screaming into a _thousand_ pillows only a few hours later. Logan would have to find an original nickname for her, because if she ever heard "Honey" or "Sweetheart" again, she just might strangle him. At least, not in the whiny way he'd been using since he's been sick.

"Alright. It is the countdown to the arrival of probably the _best_ mom in all of L.A. She will take over, and I won't have to deal with _this_," Lucy hissed to herself, glancing at the three super-morons that were playing a very loud video game. It was almost as bad as the whining and the moaning.

"_Guyssss…I'm too cold!"_

"_Guyssss…I'm thirsty!"_

"_Guys…I'm…lonely." _Lucy spent thirty minutes with him for that one.

"Someone is supposed to be on blanket duty right now! Who is it?" Lucy nagged to the three of them, stepping in front of the TV. They glared at her, and she based which one had the weakest glare to be on blanket duty. Carlos took his video games seriously; he was ready to kill her, with just his look. Kendall was stone cold and yet she could almost feel the heat behind his eyes. James, well, he actually looked kind of funny.

"James, go stand by Logan's bed. Do it now before-"

"_Guyssss…I'm so hoooooot_," Logan whined. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and began to count to ten. She felt James brush past her in order to get to the room. _'God, please let this be over quickly. I'm suffering.' _

"You're his girlfriend, and yet you've hardly touched him at all," Kendall noted when Lucy crashed into the vacant spot James just left. She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to get sick, and I don't like touching sick people. Just thinking about it makes me feel icky." Kendall snorted.

"You guys are so made for each other. You guys have a lot in common, and still a few of your interests are completely opposite. You don't like dealing with sick people, he wants to be a doctor. Yet, you both know what to do when something like this happens." Lucy was too tired to deal with that little piece of insight.

"Whatever. You'll have to tell me this when everything's back to normal." Carlos nudged the two of us.

"Uh, I think James just ran into the bathroom with his hand over his mouth…" Carlos trailed off, and when he finished, we heard upsetting sounds of heaving coming from the bathroom. Lucy uttered a few swear words under her breath.

"James, are you sick? Or did seeing Logan just make you very uncomfortable?" Lucy asked as she walked towards the closed off room.

"I don't know…" She heard more up-heaving, and she knew it wasn't fake because she heard something flop into the toilet water.

"Did you feel something going up when you were going to Logan's room?" James told her that yes, he did. Lucy sighed.

"Okay, your symptoms are psychosomatic. I guess, since I can't really deal with getting rid of your fear of sick people right now, you just can't-"

"_Somebody help me…I'm dying_." Lucy took a slow deep breath, and did her best to not scream.

"James, you won't be going into Logan's room anytime soon. Kendall! Come stay by the door! I have to go see what Logan wants," Lucy muttered the last sentence, already starting to walk away.

"Lucyyyy. You haven't been in here for _forever_," Logan groaned. Lucy refrained from rolling her eyes in front of him.

"I was in here thirty minutes ago."

"Well, a _lot_ can change in thirty minutes. I think I'm actually _dying_ now," Logan continued to moan and groan.

"Or, your medication has worn off." Lucy gladly stepped back out of the room, even if it was just a step.

"Garcia! Get the medication, a-sap." Carlos quickly paused the game he had started to play by himself, and ran to the kitchen. He raced to the girl.

"Here you go, Lucy," Carlos smiled at her, and then quickly walked back to his game. He was the only one that didn't put up much of a fight.

After Logan took his medicine, Lucy stepped back out, and leaned against the wall, just outside the door.

"Okay, back to countdown to seeing the best mom again. Just…" Lucy checked her watch. "A few more hours. Great. I can handle this. I can handle this. I can get through this, just fine! I can do th-"

"It sounds like it's taking way too much just to convince yourself you can take care of a sick person," a voice interrupted Lucy. She opened her eyes, and saw Kendall smirking at her.

"I'm not used to it, okay? It seems easy at first, because everyone has been sick before, but then you realize all past experience get tossed out the window because you're not actually the one who was doing the caring, you were the one _receiving _it!" Lucy exclaimed. Kendall laughed.

"Well, I've got good news. You can either stick around for a while and learn how to do all of this, or you can go home." When Lucy gave him a confused look, he went on.

"My mom and Katie are coming home early. I called them before we got you, and they were able to end what they were doing faster. My mom should be here in just a couple of minutes." Lucy's eyes got big and round with excitement, and she hugged Kendall for a second, and then zoomed towards the door.

"See ya later, _suckas_! I'm leaving you guys _behind_!" Lucy shouted with glee as she left the apartment.

* * *

"Hello, beautiful girlfriend! You ready for our date?" Logan picked Lucy up at her apartment shortly after he was completely wiped of his sickness. Lucy took his arm that he had held out like a gentleman.

"Of course! Now, I think I like healthy Logan much better than the moaning and baby-like Logan I had to deal with for nearly twelve hours," Lucy joked. Logan scoffed.

"I so did _not_ act like a baby. You're being delirious," Logan replied. Lucy laughed.

"Oh, you were the one who was delirious. I wonder if you even remember how you acted while you were sick," Lucy challenged him. Logan pulled away from her, and they stood a foot apart in the hallway.

"Well, I remember _something_."

"Now, what would that be?" Logan stepped closer.

"You told me, that when I was better, you'd give me a kiss. Now, are you going to go through with that, or do you want to torture me?" Lucy acted like she was considering her options.

"Well, I guess you've gone through enough." Logan chuckled as he brought his lips down on hers.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, a nice kiss at the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in a review! They're like potato chips, I can never get enough.  
**

**PLEASE ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! I REALLY NEED YOUR ANSWER!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
